Mission to Cato Neimoidia
}} |conc= |next=Battle of Dorin |name=Mission to Cato Neimoidia |imageBG= |image= |conflict=Clone Wars }} |objective=Uncover conspiracy of Clovis's involvement with the Confederacy |date=c. 22 BBY |place=Lott Dod's palace, Cato Neimoidia |result=Data retrieved, Clovis under Separatist custody }} |BG2= |side2=Confederacy of Independent Systems |side1=*Galactic Republic *Jedi Order |commanders2=*Lott Dod *Poggle the Lesser *Senator Rush Clovis |commanders1=*Master Anakin Skywalker *Senator Padmé Amidala *Senator Rush Clovis *Captain Gregar Typho |ppl2=*1 Neimoidian senator *B1 battle droids |ppl1=*1 Jedi *2 Senators *1 J-type star skiff |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} This mission to the planet of Cato Neimoidia took place around 22 BBY during the Clone Wars. Galactic Republic Senators Padmé Amidala and Rush Clovis, along with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, departed to the purse world of Neimoidia to meet with Lott Dod. Prelude Soon after the Jedi Order rescued the stolen Force-sensitive children from Darth Sidious, the activities of Senator Rush Clovis came to their attention.During the Clone Wars, he was the senator of the planet Scipio and an influential member of the Banking delegation. Masters Yoda and Mace Windu of the Jedi Order suspected him of bargaining with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order was going to decide to send someone to spy on Clovis. It was decided that Padmé Amidala would be the best candidate to spy on the senator based on her past relations with Clovis. Padmé Amidala and Rush had entered the Senate in the same year and in the same committee. Senator Amidala and Senator Clovis had also, at one time, been in a relationship with each other, but Padmé eventually broke it off because she wished to keep things professional. When first offered to spy on Clovis, she refused. Anakin also felt that Padmé should not go through with it, but came around when he learned how vital it was to the Republic and the Jedi Order. Padmé insisted on not doing it. After Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker talked with her, she accepted the offer with satisfaction. It was arranged that Anakin would act as her body guard to make sure nothing bad happened. Soon after, the group left from Coruscant and traveled to Cato Neimoidia. The Mission As Senator Lott Dod of the Trade Federation and Senator Rush Clovis of the Banking Clan delegation prepared to meet on the former's homeworld, Cato Neimoidia, for discussion on their investments in the foundry, the Jedi High Council—which suspected Clovis of involvement in a Separatist conspiracy—recruited Senator Padmé Amidala spy on the Banking Clan Senator. Amidala, who had previously had a personal relationship with Clovis, agreed to the mission and, accompanied by her secret husband, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, went with the Banking Clan Senator by his invitation to Cato Neimoidia. As soon as they arrive on Cato Neimoidia, they are greeted by Neimoidian Senator Lott Dod. Padmé is shown to her quarters while Dod and Clovis discuss "business", which involves discussing over the amount of credits needed to build the new droid foundry, with Poggle the Lesser; Clovis refuses to lend any more credits to them. Padmé attempts to spy on them while on a "walk" but they shut down the holographic blueprints. As Clovis leads Padmé away, Dod and Poggle realize that she is Clovis' weakness and plan on poisoning her to force him to cooperate. While Anakin and Artoo wait outside for Padmé's signal, she gets into an elegant dress for dinner with the other Senators. Dod tricks her into sharing his drink after smearing the rim with poison. Once dinner is finished, Clovis takes Padmé on a tour of the palace, both unaware of the symptoms of the poison, including thirst and head throbbing. While Clovis went to fetch a drink, Padmé attempts to access the palace's files, but is barred by the computer's demand for a passcode. She soon figures out that it is her name, which shows her the diagram from Dooku's new droid foundry. She then signals Anakin, who snuck into her quarters. She soon as she took the disc plans, she hides it from Clovis. But when he asks to hold her hand, she spontaneously embraces him to hide the disc. She then notices Anakin in the shadows, his face bursting with anger and jealousy, but she calms him down by showing the disc. She discreetly gives it to him. But as he slips away, Padmé passes out. He reports this to Dod, but is informed that Padmé is a spy. He refuses to believe it but is convinced when he finds the disc missing. He angrily confronts her for betraying him. Anakin then enters, demanding that he step away from her. Clovis then realizes that he loves Padmé enough to save her, so he offers to get the antidote in exchange for the disc. However, as they carry Padmé back to the ship, they run into Dod and his aides. Clovis attempts to bluff his way out of this, but Dod refuses to let them leave, so he pulls out a blaster. Dod is forced to give the antidote, as the three run away. However, Anakin purposely leaves Clovis on the planet, who is forced to "talk" with Dod, as he injects Padmé with the antidote. Aftermath Returning to the galactic capital of Coruscant, Skywalker and Amidala reported their findings to the Jedi Council. Clone Captain CC-7567, nicknamed "Rex," was dispatched with a contingent of the Grand Army of the Republic's 501st Legion to perform a reconnaissance of Geonosis. Upon arrival in orbit of the world, Captain Rex and his men were unable to established contact with the clone troopers on the planet's surface but discovered the droid foundries there. Rex transmitted his scans to the Jedi Temple with the recommendation that a full-scale invasion would be required to take Geonosis. Receiving the report, the Jedi Council decided to send High Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ki-Adi-Mundi with Jedi General Luminara Unduli to lead the attack on the droid foundries, while Generals Plo Koon and Skywalker were assigned to reinforce the planet Dorin, which had been attacked by a Separatist fleet led by Confederate General Grievous in an effort to keep the Jedi occupied from raiding Geonosis. Appearances * Sources * Notes and references